This invention relates to a method of production of an amorphous hydrogenated carbon layer, which enables a layer formation around normal temperatures and its fast formation.
It is known that organic plasma-polymerization layers can be formed with various kinds of gases of organic compounds such as ethylene gas, benzene, aromatic silane compounds and so on (referring to for example, A. T. Bell, M. Shen et al., Journal of Applied Polymer Science, 17, 885 -892 (1973).
A plasma-polymerization layer, although, shows rather different properties such as layer-formative properties and layer-properties dependent on the kind of gases as raw materials, production conditions and so on.
In general, in order to form a plasma-polymerization layer excellent in hardness, damage resistance and environmental resistance by plasma-polymerization of organic compounds of hydrocarbon series, it is necessary to heat a substrate to high temperature and polymerize raw materials with high frequency around 13.56 MHz.
For the above mentioned reasons, the materials of a substrate suitable for coating of a plasma-polymerization layer are forced to be restricted and it is difficult to apply a plasma-polymerization method of organic compounds to articles constituted with materials which soften or deform at high temperature or various kinds of devices which have the possibility that the performances ma be impaired.